The present invention relates to an exhaust device for a diesel engine and more particularly, concerns an exhaust device for a diesel engine able to surely burn flammable gas present in an exhaust route.
There is an example of the conventional exhaust devices for the diesel engine that supplies liquid fuel from a supply source of liquid fuel to a gas generator, which converts the liquid fuel to flammable gas as well as the present invention. This gas generator has a flammable-gas flow outlet which is communicated with an exhaust route upstream of a diesel-particulate-filter and from which flammable gas is flowed out and burnt with oxygen in exhaust gas to produce combustion heat. The exhaust gas heated with the thus produced combustion heat can burn the exhaust-gas fine particles remaining at the filter.
It is known that the exhaust device of this type has an advantage of being able to increase the temperature of the exhaust gas flowing into the filter with the combustion heat of the flammable gas in the exhaust route, to burn the exhaust-gas fine particles, and to recover the filter, even in light-load operation with the exhaust gas of a low temperature.
However, the above-mentioned conventional exhaust device has no means for inhibiting the radiation of the heat within the exhaust route from the peripheral wall thereof with the result of causing problems.